Fiery
by Shanne
Summary: Draco’s planning the wedding with his mother over the Floo Network. Harry, on the other hand, fancies a shag and Draco’s rear end is so tempting on the floor there… Slash HPDM one-shot


**General warnings: **

1) This fic deals with **not-so-friendly language**, and **SLASH**. Slash as in boy/boy relationships, comprendre? Not your cup of tea, then go get coffee. _No_ flames accepted. **You have been warned.**

2) English is _not_ my mother tongue so please excuse possible mistakes and kindly _point them out_ so that I may actually learn from them.

**Disclaimer: **I own diddly squat.

**Summary:** Draco's planning the wedding with his mother over the Floo Network. Harry, on the other hand, fancies a shag and Draco's rear end is so tempting on the floor there…

* * *

**Fiery **

**By Shawn Anne**

"Malfoy Manor!" the heir to the Malfoy name (and vaults) called out softly after throwing a fistful of Floo powder in the fireplace.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he calmly stuck his head in the emerald flames that danced merrily. He then mentally cursed the sensations that coursed through his body because of this means of communication.

"Draco, darling, how wonderful to see you!" his mother's voice suddenly filled his ears and Draco opened his silver eyes with a smile. His mother was seated on an armchair before the fireplace, wearing a small smile of her own.

"Good evening, Mother," the young man greeted respectfully as the Malfoy etiquette demanded. "How are you fairing?"

"Lovely, as usual, dear. And so does your Father, though I must admit, he is a bit… cranky because of the wedding," Narcissa replied pleasantly and Draco bit back a grin.

His father wasn't particularly impressed with his fiancé. More so seeing as said fiancé was the Savior of the Wizarding World himself. Which meant that aforementioned Savior killed the man Lucius had served… Or groveled at the feet at, as the case may be, depending on which Malfoy you asked.

"That's to be expected," Draco concluded amusedly.

His mother nodded elegantly. "How is Harry?" she enquired.

Draco was unable to suppress the dreamy expression that settled on his face at the mention of the Gryffindor. "Sleeping," he said with a soft smile. "Today's trip to Diagon Alley exhausted him a little."

Narcissa smirked knowingly. "I doubt that the trip was really what exhausted him, dear," she commented idly.

"Mother!" Draco cried in horror, unable to keep a blush from rising to his cheeks, especially knowing that he was indeed guilty. The fact that he wore only a robe only added as a reminder.

The witch laughed at her son's expense, but her expression quickly turned serious. Draco inwardly groaned and began listening to his mother's ideas about his and Harry's wedding which was due in a week. He listened obediently… Okay, so he gave the _impression_ of listening obediently while thinking of very entertaining things to do with Harry once his mother was done speaking.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" his mother's voice penetrated his thoughts.

Draco jumped and blushed. "Sorry, Mother. I though I hear Harry wake up," he lied quickly.

His mother seemed to relax at this and quickly resumed her speech, not noticing the way her son frowned as he noted that things were suddenly rather… _breezy_. Draco inhaled deeply when a pair of sleep-warmed hand settled on his buttocks and began massaging gently as a gentle kiss was placed on the small of his back, accompanied by a low hum.

Draco tried hard not to smile. It wouldn't do for the Malfoy matriarch to get it into her head that her only son was disrespecting her. Draco tuned out what his mother was saying and focused on Harry's ministrations which certainly didn't go unnoticed by a certain body part he owned. Harry's rather talented hands caressed the skin on his back, his arse again and then his inner-thighs near certain areas that _demanded_ attention. Harry's hands settled on his hips for a moment before crawling towards Draco's abdomen and beginning a downward path to Draco's now nearly full-hard cock.

'_Ah! There!'_ Draco's brain cheered in happiness as the brunette's fingers wrapped around Draco's member and stroked tantalizingly slow.

Draco, for his part, moaned low in his throat and then promptly tried covering that up with a cough, causing his mother to stop mid-speech and look at him questioningly.

"Ash," was Draco's only reply as means of explanation.

Narcissa nodded and resumed talking. Apparently she was rambling about some decorations to which Draco paid no mind because Harry's hands just left his aching erection. _That_ was not supposed to happen! Draco wanted that hand back, and he wanted it back _now_!

"Draco," the blond heard his fiancé whisper behind him in that low, rumbling voice that sent a jolt of excitement to his weeping cock. "Pay attention to your mother."

Pay attention? _Pay attention?!_ How was he supposed to pay attention when he was all hot and bothered and his cock needed all the possible attention?

Sadly for the Slytherin, his predicament was just about to get worse if the kiss on his left arse cheek was anything to go by.

Draco frowned when Harry's palms settled on his rear end again and gently parted his buttocks, confusion dominating his mind. What on earth was he _doing_ back there?

Harry suddenly blew slightly on Draco's puckered hole and Draco, the poor soul, inhaled a good mouthful of ash and promptly choked from the shock of it all.

"Draco, dear, are you alright?" Narcissa inquired just as Harry, the little soon-to-be-very-dead bastard licked the blonde's entrance.

"What?" Draco asked in a very high-pitched voice. "Oh, yes! I mean, yes I am. Ash again," he said rather squeakily.

Narcissa gave him a calculating look and she suddenly smirked, a twinkle much like Dumbledore's lighting her eyes. She nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment. Draco paid her no mind. His entire world seemed to revolve around Harry's tongue which thrust in and out of his hole, occasionally licking around it before repeating the motions and driving Draco insane with desire in the process.

The blond made a little keening noise deep in his neck and pushed back as much as he could. His efforts were rewarded when Harry's tongue pushed deeper still and Draco moaned. For a moment he was horrified that his mother might have heard it. But when he raised his eyes his mother was still reading the parchment out loud.

He sighed relieved but bit his lip hard the very next moment when a slick finger breached him beside the tongue and searched for that little bundle of nerves that usually made Draco _scream_. For once in his life, Draco hoped that Harry would never find it. He didn't know if he could keep his cakehole shut in front of his _mother_ if Harry brushed…

Too late.

Draco bit his lip so hard he tasted the coppery tinge of blood in his mouth as electric jolts of pleasure coursed through his body and seemed to pool somewhere in his belly and cock. A second finger joined the first and that sinful tongue retreated. Draco, however, couldn't mind that so much as Harry began scissoring, stretching him and -_oh.dear.God!- _brushing against that sweet spot every so often. It took all of Draco's willpower not to beg for more or moan or scream, or any of the usual things he did in bed when he was bottoming.

"Draco, honey, are you alright? You seem a little flushed," Narcissa said and Draco cursed the blasted woman for her timing because it took everything he had not to scream '_more_' or '_ohgodyes_' as Harry added a third finger to the party.

"Quite alright, Mother," he assured a bit hoarsely and could have sworn that Narcissa smiled wickedly as she returned her attention to the parchment.

Draco's already dimming attention span returned to Harry's fingers which were leaving his body.

'_Oh, HELL, no! I want those back!_' his sex-crazed brain screamed quite outrageously. It backtracked a moment later when something larger and harder was pressed inside him. '_I'm with my mother here, you testosterone-driven _troll_!_' Draco wanted to shout at his lover.

"Best keep quiet over there, Dray!" Harry called out from behind him in a rather breathless voice that sent jolt of want throughout the Slytherin's entire system.

He then started pushing inside Draco agonizingly slow, giving the blond time to adjust to the intrusion.

Draco was pretty sure his brain had short-circuited by the time Harry was fully sheathed in him and panting heavily behind him while waiting for the blond to get used to being filled like that.

'_Damn it, Potter, fucking_ move _already!_' his mind screamed as his arse pushed back on its own accord.

Harry got the message for he pulled back almost completely before slamming back into the Slytherin, brushing his prostate rather pointedly in the process. Draco couldn't help the moan that wrenched itself past his lips and he faked coughing again to cover it up. Narcissa paid him no mind however, focused on her task of reading aloud what Draco assumed was the guest list.

On the other side of the flames, however, Harry kept pounding into his body hard and fast and Draco's vision seemed to cloud over, stars appearing around the edges. Pale fingers curled around the robe he wore as he matched Harry's movements as much as he could. He knew his breathing would give him away. Along with the flushed cheeks. And the way his head kept moving back and forth in the bloody _fireplace_ due to the rhythm of their coupling.

Harry's hand wound around his waist and grasped his erection and Draco nearly forgot himself and screamed right then and there because, _holy mother of FUCK!_, this was the most erotic thing they'd ever did. Well… at least on Draco's part. The thrill of getting caught combined with Harry's cock burying itself hilt-deep inside him repeatedly and Harry's hand stroking him in time with his thrusts nearly undid him. But Draco _had_ to last because there was no way he wouldn't be vocal when his orgasm would hit.

Now _that _really would be difficult to explain to his mother, of all people. Not to mention embarrassing.

Unfortunately for him, Harry seemed to have other plans that apparently _did_ involve screams of pleasure because he squeezed Draco's cock a little tighter and added his special twist right below the head while thrusting impossibly harder into the Slytherin's wanton body. Draco lasted for another two thrusts before his world exploded with pleasure and he could feel Harry doing the same deep within his body.

Bloody hell but that was _the_ best orgasm Draco had ever had and _that_ was certainly saying something. The only problem was that he lost some of the control he had over himself and released a mixture of a moan and a scream when he came which turned into a cough for the umpteenth time that evening.

"Draco, darling, I do think you should visit tomorrow to settle matters. It seems that the Floo doesn't do you much good," Narcissa said.

Draco nodded hastily, eternally grateful for being able to retreat into his apartment where he would begin preparing Harry's immediate demise. "Yes, Mother. I will see you tomorrow for the (funeral) wedding planning," he said a little hoarsely and prepared to retreat but Narcissa's voice stopped him.

"Draco… Do be a dear and tell Harry that he'd do well never to do something like that while you're talking to your parents, no matter how Slytherin it was of him," she said sweetly and Draco felt like he could die of embarrassment on the spot.

"Yes, Mother," he said, cheeks burning as he retreated from the fireplace.

He groaned as soon as the spinning sensation ended and rested his head against his hands on the floor. "Potter," he said calmly.

"Yes, Dray?" came the reply and Draco noticed that the Gryffindor had pulled out of him at some point, and was now sitting calmly on the Axminster, trying to catch his breath.

"I am going to _kill_ you," he growled and launched himself at the other man.

Harry squealed and scrambled away, rising to his feet and making a run for it in the general direction of the bathroom, Draco in hot pursuit.

**End**

* * *

You liked? You hated? Review and tell me why!


End file.
